The Thief And I
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Nanashi has always been running after Dorothy. But the pink haired witch hasn't given him much notice. But when the two share a heated kiss together Dorothy's beginning to see something different in the sexy blond thief. NADO. -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm going to do my disclaimer only once. So, here goes…I do not own MAR!**

* * *

Nanashi was walking aimlessly down a road in the middle of a whatchamacallit town. He sighed, it wasn't like him to feel bored and broody but somehow or other he was. Maybe it was because that stupid Bell had told him to try and do something to get to Dorothy. Dorothy…The minute he thought about her every ounce of boredom left him and Nanashi smiled wickedly as he went on thinking about the beautiful pink haired witch. Dorothy. Dorothy…My beautiful, sweet, Dorothy…_Who happens to like Ginta NOT you!_

At that very thought, Nanashi's excitement left him completely! It wasn't that he had anything against Ginta or anything, hell, he was friends with the dude but Dorothy was always pining for him not Nanashi…Poor, unwanted Nanashi…He'd tried his very best to get his new found love interest but she had made no real response to him. Frustrated, Nanashi turned a corner and saw something rather interesting.

A group of thugs surrounded a girl and they looked like they were going to pounce on her any second. The girl had her back to Nanashi so he couldn't see her face but by her rigid posture, Nanashi knew she wasn't afraid.

"Little tramp! You're very pretty…Why don't you show us a good time, huh, sweetheart?" asked what seemed to be the leader of the gang.

"Heh! You big loser! Who'd wanna show you a good time!? I'll kick your ass before you can even say mommy!" said the girl, arrogantly.

The minute he heard the girl's voice, Nanashi knew that it was Dorothy who was speaking. _His_ Dorothy! 'Now where did that come from??" he asked himself.

"Dorothy!" he called.

Dorothy turned and saw him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked angrily. Now why would the handsome thief be here? Wasn't he supposed to stay at the inn they'd booked? Dorothy wasn't very sure if it was safe for him to go prancing about in town like some gorgeous male model.

"Just came to see if you needed help…But I don't think you deserve it now.." said Nanashi, smirking at her angered face.

"I don't need your help! I can handle this myself!" Dorothy cried and she turned back to face the thugs.

"Get lost, pretty!" cried one of the thugs to Nanashi.

Nanashi just smiled.

"Oy! Man, look here!" cried Dorothy and she flung herself forward. Not a second had passed and she fell to the ground in the process.

Nanashi sighed and stepped forward. He knew this was going to happen. That idiot witch hadn't slept or ate well lately and she was always fainting.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take over the game for now" said Nanashi and he slammed his fist into three of the thugs.

"Why you little fag!" cried the stupid fat ringleader. He took his baseball bat and swung it around maniacally. He was like a fat giant swinging around blindly.

"I think you're greatly mistaken about that!" Nanashi said calmly. He stepped aside and stuck out his foot coolly. The fat man caught his foot with Nanashi's and fell face flat on the ground.

"I'll get-", but before he had finished his sentence, Nanashi kicked his face, full force! The man flew backwards and slammed into a pile of rubbish.

Nanashi turned to the other two thugs still hanging around.

"You two wanna join in the fun?" Nanashi asked, smirking evilly. Stammering and pissing in their pants, the two men ran away while dragging their unconscious leader.

Nanashi cackled evilly as he watched them go. Then, turning his gaze onto the pink haired witch, he walked over to her and picked her up. The witch was sleeping like a babe, snoring away.

"Let's go home, witch" and Nanashi walked back to the inn.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123545678901234567890

"What happened to me?" Dorothy asked groggily. She was staring at a ceiling with a fan swinging in the middle. A big white ceiling.

"Oh, so you're up, hm?"

Dorothy turned and saw a shirtless Nanashi. No wait! He wasn't shirtless! The man was naked! Completely naked! From head to toe naked!

The image of a naked Nanashi made Dorothy shot up immediately!

"What are you doing, you freak?" cried Dorothy. Even though she said it, Dorothy couldn't very well keep her eyes off the extremely sexy male body in front of her. Oh, who knew Nanashi could be this attractive? Sure, he was always cute but Dorothy didn't really think he could give off such a sexual tension in her!?

"I was in the shower and I thought you wouldn't wake up yet" he paused and then his smoldering sexy eyes lit up as an amused lopsided smile grazed his face.

"Anyway, you look like you like what you see, eh, Dorothy-chan?" he cooed sexily. The man was shameless! His nude form didn't bother him at all. He was just like his usual confident self.

Blushing furiously, Dorothy forced herself to look away from the attractive body.

"You're sick, you know that?" Dorothy mumbled.

Nanashi laughed out loud. He was simply standing in front of her without a care in the world about the fact that he was naked and laughing his head off.

"You look so cute when you blush, Dorothy-chan…" Nanashi managed to choke out the words as he continued his gut-busting laugh.

Dorothy blushed an even deeper color of red. She closed her eyes in fear of catching a sight of the naked Nanashi.

A quiet pause fell over them when Nanashi stopped laughing. Dorothy still had her eyes shut and she didn't know what the blond thief was doing now but she suspected he was getting himself dressed.

"You can look at me, Dorothy-chan…" his voiced crawled into her ears and Dorothy opened her eyes slowly.

Nanashi's handsome face was centimeters away from hers and his smoldering eyes were staring naughtily into hers.

Dorothy gasped at this but something else was calling out to her. Her instinct told her to look down and she obeyed.

Nanashi wasn't at all dressed! He was still naked! And Dorothy was staring straight at his….errr…male organ!!!

Dorothy squealed loudly and struggled to get away from him but Nanashi grabbed her wrists and refused to let her go.

"Sh…"

Nanashi placed his cheek onto Dorothy's and soothed her.

Nanashi let his tongue slide across her face lazily. He knew he shouldn't do what he was doing but his body was betraying his thoughts and he liked what he was doing so much.

Dorothy gave a little mewl as she felt the contact. What was Nanashi doing to her?

The mewl excited Nanashi and he let his lips trailed to her.

As his kiss was deepening and Dorothy was beginning to lose herself in the gorgeous thief, Snow opened the door!

"Dorothy, I think this medicine will-" But the image of Dorothy and Nanashi kissing and the fact that Nanashi was naked shocked poor little Snow into speechlessness.

Nanashi and Dorothy both broke away from each other at the intrusion.

"I'll come back later!" cried Snow and she hurriedly ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I'm not too sure about the ratings of this fic. I think I'm pretty ready to take on lemons and limes but I don't know…I suppose I am a little shy since one of my friends at school just might read this…But if you guys want me to write lemons than review me!**

**PS: Sorry about the cliffy, btw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to warn all of you who read this fic that I won't be able to update after my mom goes bazooka on me or after the hols are over! Don't hate me, I've got a big exam coming soon so I have to study for it. Sobs…**

Snow slammed the door behind her and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She was still standing there when Ginta walked across her to head to the kitchen. As soon as he spotted her, he stopped and looked at her.

"You alright, Snow?" asked Ginta in a concerned voice. He was worried because she looked so pale.

"H-hai!" she replied, stammering slightly. The shock of what she had witnessed still hadn't worn off yet. I mean, how many times a day do you get to run into a naked Nanashi who happened to be kissing Dorothy.

"Ya sure? Coz you know Snow, you don't look too good…" Ginta went on, looking at her face as he said so. He looked like he was searching for something and that worried expression never seemed to leave his adorable face. Snow felt a weight lift off from her heart at how concerned Ginta seemed to behave with her current state. He was so sweet.

"I just wanted to give Dorothy the medicine I bought at the drug store just a minute ago" Snow said smiling sweetly at Ginta although her face still hadn't return to her rosy color.

"How is Dorothy, anyway?" asked Ginta, now peering over Snow's shoulder to Nanashi's room.

Irritated that Ginta's thoughts were now on Dorothy, Snow pulled a face at the blond boy in front of her.

"Dorothy seems to look _waaaay_ better to me now that Nanashi's with her…"

Looking confused, Ginta asked "What's that supposed to mean, Snow?"

"Nothing!" said Snow all fake smiles plastered on her face. She didn't want to say anything about what she had seen in Nanashi's room. Besides, as much as she hated Dorothy, Snow did feel for her…Maybe if it wasn't for Ginta, she and Dorothy might've been close friends. Snow hadn't admitted her true feelings to Ginta but, she hoped that anyone, especially the pink haired Dorothy would know what her feelings were for Ginta.

Looking convinced by Snow's lie (Ginta is such an innocent), Ginta grinned at her and went off to the kitchen to have a good stuffing.

Sighing, Snow knew she had to help poor Ginta to prepare his dinner and for the rest of their group. Being a female in a group that mostly consists of men (boys, to be honest), definitely had some of its disadvantages, thought Snow.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

Nanashi looked away from Dorothy and the pink haired witch did the same, both of them blushing furiously. Dorothy couldn't get the wonderful tension in her stomach to stop. She wished Nanashi's kiss hadn't made her feel like this; like her knees were weak and her heart wouldn't stop beating and her lips wouldn't stop tingling from the wonderful sensations she'd felt from his soft, quick-witted mouth….Oh, the thought and memory sent Dorothy into an electrifying state of arousal.

Nanashi, on the other hand, was rather embarrassed and pissed at Snow's intrusion. He'd been making progress with his lovely Dorothy! He'd manage to kiss her and make her sweet strawberry and vanilla flavored lips kiss him back! He'd made her squeal in excitement from his kisses! And than little Snow had to come in and ruin everything!

To be truthfully honest with himself, Nanashi knew he shouldn't be at all angry with the cute little princess but sometimes he just wished Snow and Ginta would just wake up from their wonderland world and run off together just so he and his Dorothy could be alone together again.

An uncomfortable silence came between the thief and the blond and they both thought desperately of how to be rid of it. Unfortunately, none of them could think of anything at all but the kiss they had shared.

"I-I-I'd better go..." muttered Dorothy, as she made an effort to get up from the bed she had been lying on.

Nanashi didn't want her to leave and he felt a rushing panic come over him! Dorothy couldn't leave him now!

"No! Wait! Dorothy-chan!" but too late he had realized he was still in a state of undress and Dorothy was stumbling out of his reach in a desperate attempt to avoid looking at his unclothed figure!

"Wait! Please, Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi gasped as he grabbed his pants and pulled it up to his waist hurriedly.

Dorothy turned to look at Nanashi in an entirely new expression on her face. She had never looked like that ever before. Well, maybe she had but, Nanashi was one that had never seen it.

Her lovely face was sort of glowing in some light shimmer of gold and her eyes seemed to soften as she stared into his.

Vulnerable.

That was how Dorothy looked like at the moment to Nanashi. She looked vulnerable…And Nanashi wasn't used to a vulnerable Dorothy. She had always been a tough cookie to crack. Hell, he had his heart worn on his sleeve for her ever since he had made it a point to charm her. Dorothy looking vulnerable was an entirely knew phenomenon to Nanashi! He was starting to feel afraid…

"What is it, Nanashi?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Nanashi's thoughts were scrambled in his brain to a state that he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth. Damn it! What was he supposed to say to her? _Say something you idiot!_

_Say what?_

_Think of something quick!_

_Omigod, she's looking at me!!!_

_Work, you damn mouth!_

For the first time in his entire life, Nanashi had to admit that he was tongue tied!! Nanashi the great thief lord! The woman crazy, silver-tongued, rogue was actually tongue tied!!

"Uh…I just wanted to say…uh…ummm…Ek..You look better now…" he tried and after he'd said those stupid words, Nanashi mentally kicked himself. He sounded like a complete clown!

Dorothy's face fell when she heard his answer. She felt herself fill up with such disappointment that she kept asking herself, why should it matter to her? Nanashi wasn't her boyfriend and neither was he the guy she'd been going after. Dorothy was in love with Ginta not Nanashi. So why was she so disappointed? And yet, she was…It was very real and Dorothy hated herself for it.

With a quick thanks, she scurried out of the room. Dorothy walked with a quick pace and reached a room she assumed was hers since the door looked a bit old and battered (she didn't think Snow would let her have one of the nicer looking bedrooms).

Dorothy was surprised, however to see a content Snow tucking into her dinner when she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was your room" Dorothy apologized. She was about to make her way out of the room when Snow stopped her.

"Don't go!" said the little princess, "This is the only room we've got after I made Ginta and Jack share theirs".

Dorothy's eyebrow shot up at this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so it looks like we'll have to share this room together. Don't mind me, I just wanna finish dinner but if you'd like, there's some on the table" snow mumbled as she continued to tuck into her food, which Dorothy could see was mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and chicken all piled up into a tiny plate.

The food managed to make Dorothy's stomach rolled in hunger. After all, she hadn't eaten anything for so long…

"Thanks, I think I'll have some!"

When Dorothy came back, Snow had already finished eating and she was looking at Dorothy with interest. Her look made Dorothy feel uncomfortable.

"Ginta asked me what was wrong with me when I slammed Nanashi's door just now" Snow said casually. She still had her eyes on Dorothy.

Dorothy felt a tightness rise up to her throat when Snow said this.

"Mm." was all she gave to Snow.

"I didn't say anything to him. I figured you wouldn't want me to…" Snow probed. The girl wasn't going to give up yet.

"I figured it had to be a complicated situation what I saw back there…Nanashi and you looked pretty cozy back then".

"What is it you want, Snow?" snapped Dorothy. She wished the princess wasn't about to turn into an evil little brat because if she was than Dorothy knew her chances with Ginta would just completely disappear.

"Nothing..,I just think you and Nanashi suit together" and Snow quickly stopped Dorothy from trying to object to that statement "Now, it's not because you and I are going after Ginta or anything just that I always thought you guys really do suit each other."

Dorothy wasn't about to buy that statement and she gave a snort similar to that of a horse's.

"You're just saying that so that you can have Ginta all to yourself, you liar!" said Dorothy "But I suppose it would be a good idea if the circumstances were to have changed…"

Snow's face flamed up and she glared at Dorothy.

"You're a snake you know that?" she spat bitterly.

Dorothy and Snow glared at each other for some times and after some time passed both girls giggled helplessly.

"So…What was it like, kissing Nanashi?" Snow asked.

Dorothy blushed but said "I'm not so sure if I want to talk about it…" Then, she looked up glaring at Snow and said "You do know that I'm still into Ginta, right? What happened with Nanashi was all his fault, okay?"

Snow grinned impishly.

"Sure didn't look like it was all his fault though, ne, Dorothy-san?"

"Snow!"

"What? I know you think Nanashi's hot, right?" asked Snow.

Blushing again, Dorothy shook her head but in her heart she was saying a big huge yes. She did think Nanashi was attractive. The man was very attractive! Especially when he was naked…But thinking about that only made Dorothy blush even harder!

Maybe Ginta and her weren't meant to be…Maybe being with Nanashi wouldn't be so bad.

Rejecting the thought and forcing herself o focus on Ginta, Dorothy vowed that Ginta would be the only guy for her! And nothing, not even the sexy Nanashi , could ever change her mind!

* * *

**PS: I do hope that this chapter was good...I wish its good..I'm kinda sleepy actually so I'm not too sure...Review me!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I will not be able to update pretty soon so I'll start with this chapter as quickly as possible.**

* * *

"So did you tell her? Did you tell her? Did you tell her? Did you tell her? Did you te- " Nanashi waved his hand at Bell before the fairy could finish off her sentence.

"No! I didn't tell her, okay?" said Nanashi grumpily. He made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door in Bell's face.

"Do you think he's in a bad mood, Alviss?" Bell turned to look at her companion.

Alviss rubbed his eye and shrugged.

"I don't know, Bell. For all you know he did but Dorothy rejected him or something…"

Bell looked sympathetically towards the bathroom door.

"Poor, Nanashi…" and then turning her attention back on Alviss, her face immediately changed into a bright smile and no trace of that sympathy could be seen.

"So, Alviss-sama, have you already had your breakfast?"

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567801245678901234567890123

Nanashi let the warm water wash his face and trickle past his shoulders. The warm water felt so good after considering what a stupid night it had been. He felt somehow a lot better now that he was in the shower. At least, here he could momentarily forget what happened between him and Dorothy last night.

Goodness, what an idiot he had been. First, he had walked naked right in front of her. Sure Nanashi knew it was wrong to do that but modesty wasn't his issue. And then, when he had kissed her, the kissing had been so good that everything else escaped him at that moment and all that mattered was Dorothy and her lips and what he was doing with them.

The memory made Nanashi feel the same sexual tension he felt last night when it really happened. He wondered what would have become of that kiss…Would he have pulled her body closer, drug her with his kisses, slip that stupid dress off her shoulders and drown himself in her? Was that what would have happened if Snow hadn't interfered? If so, than Nanashi was really one to complain.

He had wanted to make Dorothy his. To be with her always. But Nanashi wasn't sure if what he felt was love. Love was complicated and it definitely meant commitment and Nanashi being the ladies man and thief extraordinaire wasn't too sure if that was what he felt for Dorothy.

All that really mattered to him right now was that his fear of seeing Dorothy again today…What would she say to him and he to her? Would he make a fool of himself again…Or…Was Dorothy going to act like their kiss had never happened?

_Oh, shit!_

012345789012345678901234578012345789012345789012345789012345789012345678

Dorothy woke up with a smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure why she was feeling so good that day but she was. She was feeling very good! Maybe she had had a wonderful dream the night before. Yes! That's it! A dream! That was what she had!

Now if only she could remember what it was all about…Laying back on her bed, Dorothy closed her eyes and tried to remember what her dream had been about.

Now…Let's see…It had started off when she was in the middle of a wide green meadow…It was really pretty and the sky was turquoise blue…there were no birds but there were clouds…

Pretty clouds all across the sky…

And she had turned to hear the man of her dreams call out her name… _"Dorothy! Dorothy!" _…

The voice was beautiful…Rough and sweet at the same time…Like bitter chocolate…

And then…HE came into view…With his flowing blond hair blowing back as he ran toward her…

He stretched his long muscular arms and…

_Wait! Ginta didn't have long muscular arms!  
_

And he took her into his arms and she gazed up into his green eyes…

_Wait! Ginta doesn't have green eyes! And since when did she have to look up to him????  
_

And she saw his face for the first time! And it was not Ginta's…It was Nanashi!!!

"AAaaaaAARRRrrrrGGGHH!!!!"

Dorothy screamed as she shot out from her bed as more and more images of herself and Nanashi doing wonderful, wonderful naked and naughty things streamed into her mind at top speed!

Yup! That was the reason why she had woken up with a smile on her face! She had had a dream with Nanashi doing naughty things to her! Naughty things like touching and kissing and fondling her!!! Then, an image of Nanashi kissing her neck with exquisite fervor while undressing her strolled into her head like it was nobody's business!!

OH, GOD!! That was why she had felt sooo happy! It wasn't Ginta she was dreaming about but Nanashi!

Why was she having all these dreams and reactions when she thought of Nanashi anyway!? She wasn't in love with him! Dorothy had made her heart belong to Ginta and she had just vowed to herself last night that it will always be Ginta's and no one else!

Was she such a slut to think such obscene things about Nanashi when she had her heart for someone else? God, she was becoming a wanton! A wanton who was craving for Nanashi!

Dorothy blushed furiously and knew she had to put a stop to all this. Her mind made up, she allowed one more image of Nanashi in her mind before casting a spell.

"_My heart belongs to only one…"_

"_And his name is Ginta…"_

"_Not Nanashi…"_

"_I lust for no one else!"_

She chanted it over and over again in her head before muttering some other spell word in some unknown language.

The spell was done and Dorothy knew it wasn't going to last forever but at least it would stop her from acting like a slut around Nanashi for a few months…And maybe by that time she wouldn't go crazy after Nanashi any more…

Now, all that Drothy had left to fear was how she would react when she saw Nanashi today…

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901

"Morning, Dorothy-chan…" said Nanashi pleasantly. His bangs covered his eyes and Dorothy thought that helped to ease away the awkwardness.

"Morning, Nanashi-san…" Dorothy offered a smile.

"You look positively lovely this morning…" Nanashi said as casually as he could.

"Whatever, thief!" Dorothy rolled her eyes at him and hoped to god he wouldn't say anything about the night before.

"Likewise, witch…" Nanashi grinned and then hesitating for a second he said, "Look, Dorothy…About last night…"

"GINTA!!!" and before he could finish, Nanashi mentally cringed when he saw Dorothy leaped on top of Ginta. And he felt his heart break into a million peaces as Dorothy showered Ginta with kisses.

Unable to watch the scene any longer, Nanashi turned away from it.

Dorothy was aware of Nanashi's reaction and she felt a twinge of guilt in her heart but she knew she was doing the right thing! Nanashi needed all the discouragement he could get in pursuing her. Because she would never be with him!

Dorothy loved someone else and it was Ginta and Nanashi had to accept that fact. Because if he didn't…He'd probably wound up more hurt than he already was!

And thinking of that while she cuddled onto Ginta, Dorothy knew she was doing the right thing. She didn't want Nanashi to get hurt…

"Okay, okay, Dorothy…I think that's enough!" laughed Ginta nervously.

"Well, now that everyone's up, I think we all should get ready and start leaving! So you guys get ready!" and with that Ginta clapped his hands enthusiastically and ran to get everything they needed.

"That's our Ginta…" they all sighed.

012345789012345789012345789012345780123457890123456789012345789012345780

Some where else, quite far away from Ginta and co…..

"Hmmm…I think that Ginta's friends seem to be having some kind of friction between them…Especially those two…" Phantom murmured softly as he watched Nanashi and Dorothy' faces from his screen.

Phantom was always observing the MAR group and he was always fascinated with all their weird ways. Such an odd yet fascinating bunch…How beautiful they sometimes looked and how ugly at other times…

And right now, Phantom found them beautiful. Yes, that lovely witch and that blond thief looked like they had some unsettling emotions running through them. How wonderful! How perfect!

Phantom wasn't really the kind to actually look for his enemy's weaknesses. After all, he always thought that without the enemy, ruling this heaven of a world would be far too boring and dull.

But somehow…Now seemed like the perfect time to issue an attack! It would be wonderful to watch what the attack might do to the two! Would they crumble and fall or would they stand fast and fought together like the way they he expected them to?

Phantom didn't care about Ginta or his other friends right then. And all that mattered to him was the witch and the thief. He didn't even care about Alviss and that was very rare. But what he was witnessing looked so alien to him he just had to find out more.

Was it that emotion people called? Love? Was that what those two were experiencing or was it something else? Was it lust? Was it attraction?

"Well, it looks like I'll just have to find out then" with that, he called his men and ordered an attack on the two of his latest interest.

Giving them direct orders and a step by step plan to his subordinates, he waited for that moment when his screen would display a very interesting show.

In this attack, Phantom had made sure to call upon rather new and inexperienced Chess Pieces. He had wanted it to be that way because he expected them to be defeated.

And now, he waited…With a smile across his face.

012345678901234567890123456789012345789012345678901234578012345678901234

Ginta and his friends were traveling on that flying carpet thing and as usual Dorothy was on a broomstick.

Both Nanashi and Dorothy hadn't spoken since that morning but no one seemed to notice this. Every one else was busy doing something stupid to realize anything at all.

"Hey! Give that swiss roll back, Jack!" cried Alan angrily. He made a snatch at it but Jack avoided him with ease.

"Try taking it back, you pug!"

Dorothy sat on her broom with her back erect and she looked straight on without paying any attention at all to her friends. Nanashi was doing the same. Both had one another on their minds but they were aware that to talk about last night would be a grave mistake.

Suddenly…

**ZAP!!!**

A blast of red light slashed the sky and part of it hit both Dorothy and Nanashi. Both of them fell and were heading towards the ground.

"NANASHI!!! DOROTHY!!!" cried the rest of their friends.

As they were falling Nanashi noticed that Dorothy had fainted. He spied the direction of the red beam and he realized it was a Chess Piece.

"We were supposed to separate you two…"

"And I think we did, Posh..."

* * *

**Author's Note: My sisters are rushing me at the moment and I wanted to make the last page longer but I cant coz their really bitchy right now so I'll stop for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's** **Note: I will have to stop writing by next week because I'll start school by then. I'll also be pretty busy after today coz I think I'm gonna have to go to school to learn the techniques to answer SPM questions…BORING!!!! But, hey, that's life right? Anyway, I wanna give a big thank you to all of you who reviewed me!! So here goes:**

**To MoonlitInuko: Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism! I'm glad you did it although I wouldn't wish ALL my reviewers to give me constructive criticism all the time. But even if they did, I'd try to look on the bright side…Lol!**

**To xChibitenshix: Thank you so much for reviewing me. I have to say, that Belle is more of a symbol to show that Alviss is sort of derived from Peter Pan…She sucks and I keep wondering if there are MAR fans out there who actually like her…(No offense to those who do)**

**To GintaxAlvissForever: Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the no boy love thing…I just seem to dislike yaoi and I can't ever force myself to. Sorry…**

* * *

Nanashi grabbed Dorothy before they both fell onto the sand. It looked like they were heading downwards toward an open dessert with sands as far as the eye could see and giant stones jutting out with the tops of it reaching the sky. 

_I DO NOT want to die here…_, thought Nanashi grimly as he watched himself get nearer and nearer to the ground.

Turning to his right, Nanashi saw the assailants that had attacked them. Here were two and he could identify that one of them was a man. The other was unknown as he had his whole body cloaked in dark rags. Both of them were falling as well, although Nanashi doubt it big time that they feared the fall. On the contrary, the man looked quite pleased.

Carefully twisting his legs and maneuvering his body in such a way so that the force of the landing would be minimized, Nanashi and the unconscious Dorothy made it safely to the ground.

He could see that they're attackers had managed to do that too.

"What do you want?" it wasn't a question and Nanashi's voice was dead serious.

The man, now that he could see more clearly, had long black hair with silver highlights in them. He had an eye patch over his left eye and Nanashi noted that half his face was covered in tattoos. The man had a lean body that wasn't too tall or too short and it was concealed by a long torn up coat that covered a white shirt underneath.

A few of the buttons on the white were undone and any one could see that he had tattoos covering half of his torso. The other half of his face and torso seemed normal but he expelled a certain aura that Nanashi knew was dangerous and deadly.

Smiling an unkind smile, the man gave a bow before introducing himself.

"My name is Svenn and I must say I am quite pleased to meet the thief of Luberia and the witch from Kaldea", he said and rose up to his full length gracefully.

Nanashi studied Svenn carefully and decided that he had the better chances of winning against this guy, even though that didn't make the guy any less dangerous than he was. No matter who it was Nanashi would beat the ones who deserved the beatings.

Svenn's companion, the one who was cloaked all over, grabbed a piece of his cloak and tore it off him.

There was no longer a man in a cloak and in its place was an extremely tall and thin young man. He was almost seven feet tall, his legs were long and thin as twigs and they couldn't be hidden even if the man wore long dark trousers. His arms were the same as he was dressed in a black suit. He looked so skinny that Nanashi was sure the poor skeleton had never eaten a bite in his entire life!

His face however…Pale, so damnably pale, with dead dark eyes that had dark circles underneath them. And on that gaunt pale face was a smile that gave Nanashi the creeps when he saw it!

"I'm X." the man spoke softly, with a voice that was void of all emotions.

Then to Nanashi's amusement, he saw that X held a dripper in his hand and that one of the tubes went directly into his veins. The man was a leper!

"Lemme guess, Chess Pieces, right?" and when the two weirdoes nodded, Nanashi grumbled an "I should've known…"

"Anyway, you guys better wait up till little Miss I'm-too-good-for-Nanashi to wake up if you want a fair fight" said Nanashi as he gave Dorothy a small shake.

Then a huge beam of light shot at them again and Nanashi and Dorothy was nearly killed if the thief hadn't dodged the attack in time.

"Looks like it's not a fair fight, then…" Nanashi observed as he moved at top speed to avoid the shower of lasers heading their way.

Suddenly, one of the lasers hit a huge jutting rock and it fell into a million pieces. Bits of it scraped at both Dorothy and Nanashi.

The stones that came upon contact with Dorothy made her woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" she asked, alarmed.

And then Dorothy saw one of the lasers that narrowly missed them and she immediately started shrieking!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!???"

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING ME, NANASHI!!?"

Cringing at Dorothy's shrieks, Nanashi tried to resist the temptation of throwing the witch one the ground and just left her there to die but concentrated on avoiding the lasers instead.

"Gee, that's the thanks I get for SAVING YOUR LIFE, huh, Dorothy?" Nanashi snapped.

"You saved me?" asked Dorothy and her eyes seemed to sparkle momentarily at Nanashi.

"Hell, yeah! But can we talk about this later? Kinda busy right now!"

Finally, when Nanashi realized they'd stop firing them with they're lasers, Nanashi skidded to a stop. He put Dorothy gently on the ground.

The witch glared at the two Chess Pieces. They were so going die if she hadn't made that promise to Ginta.

"Just two?"

"Just two" Nanashi said and nodded at the two attackers. "And I think the dangerous of the two would be the skeleton".

"The other one?"

"The bag of bones is stronger".

"Then, I'll take him!" said Dorothy with confidence.

"WHAT!!!???" cried Nanashi in disbelief, "I'm the guy here so I'm the one who should be taking on the stronger one!"

Dorothy fixed a piercing stare at Nanashi that made him stop.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm a weak girl and I can't fight them!?" Dorothy was very angry and offended when men made it look like she was some kind of weak little girl. They just had no idea how strong women could be. And in her case, she was always stronger than most of the men.

"No Dorothy! I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

But before any of them could decide any thing, X had suddenly appeared right in front of Nanashi's face.

He kicked Nanashi with such incredible force; the Luberia thief was sent flying backwards into the one of the huge jutting sky scraping rocks.

"Now, let's get to know each other, Miss Dorothy…" X said in his dead voice. His face was somehow shining with a sickening delight as he watched her piercing eyes.

_I didn't feel his presence just now. I don't think anyone can move that fast judging from the distance he came from...He's got some ARM that can do that…_thought Dorothy as she studied X and could see that he held no ARM.

Then to Dorothy's shock, X began to divide into another him! Suddenly there was two X!

"I think you'll enjoy fighting me, Miss Dorothy!"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. We'll see, Twigs." And Dorothy moved further away from X before summoning Toto.

The giant lion appeared beside Dorothy and was quite ready to pounce on X.

"Kill him!"

And obeying his mistress's wish, Toto leaped at X with claws and fangs bared!

X could move like lightning and he succeeded to avoid Toto's attack. After a few other attacks from Toto that were completely useless, X slipped his body under the large animal and pushed the lion clean of the ground with just his right hand! He did it with such ease it looked like he was simply picking up a feather.

"Toto!! What the heck are you doing, you big fat idiot!? You're supposed to eat the skeleton not go flying around!" Dorothy cried out in hopes of getting Toto's spirits up.

Clearly, this man was no ordinary guy. The show of his incredible strength had proven that.

And that meant that Dorothy had to use another ARM. To be honest, Dorothy was stunned to discover that Toto could be defeated by the stick thin man. Appearances sure can be deceiving.

The other image of X flashed in front of Dorothy and tried to plant a kick on her face but Dorothy saw the attack and moved away in time. Though she missed the man's leg, it came smashing down on the sand so powerfully the sand split into two!

_Definitely need another ARM!_, thought Dorothy.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345789012345678013457890123456789012345

Meanwhile, Nanashi was facing Svenn with sheer hatred on his face. He still could see her figure battling the other X that was shooting his scrawny arms and legs at her. Damn that bastard for kicking him here! That was their plan all along! They had wanted to separate Dorothy and him and they had already picked out their opponents!

Svenn smirked when he saw Nanashi's face.

"You scared for your girlfriend, sissy?" his ARM, shaped like a giant machine gun, was aiming directly at Nanashi's head.

Nanashi chose not to answer and moving quickly before Svenn could act, he slammed his fist on the huge gun and summoned for his Electric Eye. The bolts of lightening shook Svenn but he could pull himself away before any real damage was done. He was used to getting electric shocks and he was quite immune to it.

"How the hell?" cried Nanashi in disbelief. He moved backwards in precaution because no normal human being could look that unaffected after a zap from his Electric Eye. What was the man made of?

"I'm used to that shit! You see X and I aren't really Chess Pieces. We're way different …"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nanashi could feel a chill up his spine.

"We're actually convicts. Phantom-_sama_ sent for us!" Svenn said the word 'sama' like it was poison on his tongue.

"X was imprisoned coz he mutilated a few of Phantom's shitty Chess Pieces. I was in for trying to assassinate Phantom himself" Svenn continued causally "I never knew why he didn't just sentence us to death. He just left us in his fucking prison…They used lots of electric shocks there…"

_Shit! Another psycho to fight…_

* * *

**PS: I only have two days more till school starts and so I shall not be able to update for another two or three months. I'm sooooo sorry for not being able to update any more chapters! I wished I could have done more but come on! I only had two weeks to write this story and no one could do that! Not without tons of typo errors and OOC majorness and idiotic Mary-Sues! So I hope you guys will still try to review me when I do update! Gommenasai! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yo hi! It's me again and I'm just glad I could update! Can't talk for long so you guys just enjoy reading!**

* * *

Nanashi was beginning to think of other ways to fight Svenn. Svenn was an opponent who was immune to electricity based attacks and so the thief knew it would be really difficult if he fought the man with only his Electric Eye. 

"Griffin Land!!" cried Nanashi and a long beautiful spear appeared in his hand.

Lashing out at Svenn furiously, the slender man dodged the thief's attacks swiftly. Being experienced with close ranged combats and opponents wielding all kinds of weapons, Svenn could predict almost every one of Nanashi's attacks.

Frustrated that the other man wasn't defeated yet, Nanashi began to lose patience. Why was this man still holding on? Nanashi thought Svenn would have had the disadvantage of being locked up in the Lestava prison thus making him not as good at fighting than he was! All Svenn did was dance and dodge.

Aiming savage viscous blows at the tattooed man's head, Nanashi failed to impale Svenn. And it was beginning to drain all his energy as his blows were powerful. Sensing this, Svenn took the opportunity to launch his attack.

Kicking Nanashi's face side ways, Svenn blasted his ARM at the blond thief.

Fortunately for Nanashi he managed to scrape through the beam without getting the full damage. But even without full damage he was already severely injured. The whole of his left side was burnt and bleeding. His left eye couldn't very well see anything.

"Gah!" cried Nanashi at the pain, "Lousy bastard!"

Then suddenly, Nanashi found himself on the ground the right side of his face burning and stinging. Before his brain could properly register the pain and what was going on, a balled up fist came crashing into his stomach in full force!

The blow probably caused some injuries to his organs and perhaps a few rib bones were broken as well.

Nanashi found himself flying backwards.

"I don't give a damn, really what happens to you…" Svenn said softly. His voice had no note of pity, nothing.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't even want to be here. But we ain't got no choice. We're under Phantom-sama's influence…"

And after he heard those words, Nanashi felt his heart sinking; was there a chance for him to beat this man? He had been confident before the fight began but now…He wasn't so sure….

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345789012345678901

Dorothy found herself surrounded by ten Xs all at once!! What the bloody hell had happened? How did the guy multiply himself like that? She was fighting six and Toto was slashing at the other four.

"Damn it!" Dorothy hissed in frustration as she blocked one of X's powerful turning kicks. She felt her hand snap at the contact! He'd cracked her bone!!

"Oh!" Dorothy winced and clutched her arm protectively. X was going to land her another kick when she did this but with Toto's help, the attacking X was thrown back!

Dorothy felt herself being pulled backwards and her body was thrown to the ground where it was pinned successfully.

X was on top of her.

"You disgusting vile piece of shit!" Dorothy spat in his face "Get off of me!!!"

X chuckled softly as he leaned down closer to Dorothy; his nose almost touching hers.

"A beautiful woman…Women's body are far more enjoyable to experiment with than with a man's, don't you think so, Dorothy…?"

A cold wet slimy tongue came sliding up Dorothy's cheek!

_Ugh! Disgusting!_

How dare he!? Just how dare he bring his slimy tongue up her face!? No one else had ever done that to her before!! Well, except maybe Nanashi but that was different!

"Now, now! Don't squirm…" muttered X "This will only take a few seconds…And I assure you, you're going to enjoy it!"

"No!" Dorothy cried and tried to fight the repulsive being on top of her. To no avail. He was on her like a cement bag. He was too strong for her…

"NO! No no no no! Toto!!! Help me!"

A roar came from him but he could not reach Dorothy...

"Help me!"

Cold clammy hands came sliding up her thighs and disappeared under her skirt…

"Please…Someone…"

Those repulsive hands were touching, fondling, groping, taking….

_Bastard! Bastard! Oh god! This couldn't be happening to me! Please…It must be a nightmare! Soon I'll wake up and it'll all go away!_

Her mind refused to accept the horror that was happening to her! She felt murderous rage growing in her! Murderous, helpless rage!!! Dorothy wanted to escape this hell but she couldn't and that was what enraged her most! And there was something else she felt…Humiliation…

In that moment Dorothy wanted to die. She had never before felt a need to give up on life as she had always strive to survive. She was always going forward, staying strong…But within that moment, Dorothy felt like she truly, honestly wished to die!

Reality came crashing into her when she felt her clothes being torn up.

Dorothy turned her face side ways to weep silently. What was the point of crying out for help any more?

Suddenly through her tears she caught a glimpse of a sparkling light, far off in one of the tall rocks. It was small, almost tiny but she was sure she'd seen it.

_What is that……?_

0123456790123456789012345789012345789012345678901234567890123

Nanashi picked himself up to continue his fight with Svenn. As he got up, he heard Dorothy's cry of help and turned towards the sound of her voice. Concern overwhelmed him.

"You shouldn't worry about your bitch too much, sissy!" cried Svenn triumphantly. He held his ARM out to bestow Nanashi with another blast of piping hot beam.

Nanashi was quick this time and he got out of the deadly beam safely.

Svenn, angry at Nanashi, kicked some sand into the blonde's face.

Groaning at the sand hitting his eyes, Nanashi tried to stay focused on his fight. This maniac wasn't afraid of using dirty tricks in order to win. The man was cruel!

"Damn you, you lowly mother fucking sonnovabitch!"

If only there weren't too many sand around. Sometimes this was one of the reasons why Nanashi found himself hating the desert.

Wait a minute! That was it! The fucking sand!

"Griffin Land!!" he cried and Nanashi blocked all of Svenn's attacks, blow for blow.

Locking his feet around Svenn's, Nanashi tripped the man, causing him to fall face forward.

Taking this as his chance, the blonde thief called out for his other ARM.

"Electric Eye!"

The volts of current streaming out of his ARM hit the sandy ground everywhere. He didn't stop doing this even when Svenn was up again.

"Either you've gone crazy or you're just fooling around before your death!"

"It'll be your death, ass hole…" Nanashi grinned.

Waiting for the beam of red light to come at him Nanashi moved sideways smoothly.

The beam hit the ground and came back at Svenn immediately after it did so.

"What the-?" cried Svenn in bewilderment. He was knocked out completely after taking the beam.

"Don't you know…That when sand and lightning are joined together, you get glass?" Nanashi asked cockily as he stared at Svenn's unconscious face, "I was firing up the sand because of that, mother fucker!"

Nanashi turned to look for Dorothy.

0123456790123456789012345678901234567890132345890123456789012

Dorothy kept staring at the light. Something just wasn't right about it. Something was definitely not right with it. She was sure X had something to do with it.

If only she could get up…Get away from this pig.

He had gone under her panties and Dorothy tried not to think about the touch. It was just too painful for her!

As more tears streamed down her face, Dorothy saw something else.

It was her savior.

It was her knight in shinning armor…

It was…

Nanashi…

In less than a minute, Dorothy felt the weight on top of her lift. And she saw Nanashi crushed the bastard who had tried to rape her.

She knew than that the stupid spell she cast was broken and that it wasn't really Ginta she liked...Though she didn't like Nanashi either….She just didn't know…Yet…

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Looking down at her half torn clothes, he felt his heart break.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine…" Dorothy whispered. Her voice barely audible.

"It's that light up there! He's got something to do with it"

"We'll get him…"

_If it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

**A/N: Review me! I was in rush so this might not be too good...**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I've finally finished my SPM exams and now I am FREEEEE!!!!! Yes! I'm a free woman! Whoooopeee! Okay, enough of the excuses and straight on to the readers!**

**To those of you who I haven't yet given a review, just tell me and I'll write you one! I'm so sorry! I've been straining my brains for the exam. But now that I've finished, I think I'll be able to update more often! (If my bratty little sisters don't try to get the computer all to themselves. And my stupid brother is not trying to download a gazillion other things!)**

**I would like to thank all of my readers, the ones who haven't given up hope on me! I told ya'll to hang on and if you did thank you. Sorry for the long wait. I'm just so glad the exam's all over and now I can concentrate fully on fanfics! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Nanashi glared at the glowing light from the distance. It was coming form one of the huge jutting rocks that were found every where in this desert. There was no doubt about it. X's ARM was situated there. The only problem was, both Nanashi and Dorothy didn't know how to get to the huge rock without letting X find out their plan. If he did, then it was going to be really difficult to fight him off and his million other copies. 

Nanashi was fighting at least six Xs and Dorothy and Toto were throwing off the rest.

"You're not getting away with this! I'll have you're little slut naked and writhing underneath me soon enough, thief!" one of the Xs seethed at Nanashi.

Nanashi slashed the man with his Griffin Lance.

"Shut up, you bastard! How dare you lay you're filthy hands on Dorothy and expect you'll get away with it! That woman is far too great and noble for filth like you to even look her way!!" Nanashi yelled as he continued to slash at all the other Xs.

"Electric Eye!!!"

Dorothy who was using her Broom of Zephyrus managed to make twelve Xs fly into the sky with just one swish! She felt so much rage and anger she thought she would explode if she couldn't have X's head. And she wanted the _real_ X!

"Nanashi!! I'm going forward!" Dorothy cried. She was fighting and running alongside Nanashi at the same time.

Nanashi wanted to have X all to himself. Some how or other he felt it was his resposibility to beat the crap out of the maniac. But as he watched after Dorothy for a few more seconds...As he watched her wipe out ten other copies all at once...As he saw the burning anger gleaming in her eyes...Nanashi knew X wasn't his to take down. It had to be Dorothy to defeat her own opponent. It wasn't just her humiliation on her mind but there was also her ego to consider. Nanashi knew that given her current state, the witch had to do it herself or otherwise she would go mad.

"Nanashi!?" cried Dorothy. She was still waiting for the thief to answer although she felt she would go and kill the bastard herself with or without Nanashi's approval.

"Take the lead Dorothy!", Nanashi called back. He gave her smile as he said so.

Dorothy smiled back at him as she felt a warmth spread in her body. It was, she realized with a bit of shock, a good thing to have Nanashi fight beside her. She wondered what would have happened to her had not Nanashi been there to get her out of such a tight situation.

'Stop pondering on things and get a move on!' she mentally scolded herself. Dorothy got onto her broom and flew straight at the light on the rock.

The closer she got, she could see the real X there quite clearly. He had his ARM there and it looked to be some kind of large mirror.

Closer..closer...Dorothy didn't wait another second and she grabbed the hilt of her broom. She threw herself of the broom and swung with all her might, her hands still grasping the broom tightly. The back of her broom came crashing onto X's back with such might that the phsychotic freak almost fell of the rock.

"Oh no, you don't!" Dorothy shrieked and she grabbed the bastard by the collar and pulled him back.

Once she knew he wasn't going to fall off, she didn't wait any more to start beating the bastard senseless with her broom!

"How dare you...You fucking bastard!" she cried as she went at him again and again. She slashed and slashed and she kept going even after she felt the blood spraying onto her face. Her anger was only mounting as she kept on going at him.

Dorothy didn't stop until she felt out of breath. She panted as she stared at the partially mangled body in front of her. Her heart gave a tight pull as she prepared herself for the final blow.

Dorothy raised her broom high above her head.

"P-p-p-please...I did not mean what I just did...D-d-don't kill me...Please.." X begged. His lips were cut and bleeding and he didn't even sound like himself any more.

"How come you're such a pathetic weakling now, huh, X?" Dorothy asked curiously. "You were so strong just a couple of seconds ago...Right? When you tried to rape me! Remember!?"

With that, Dorothy hit X's leg in a sickening crunch. X screamed in pain.

"P-p-please...It was o-o-only m-my ARM...It has the ability to multiply it's user and it's user's strength...N-n-naturally I'm not that strong..." he coughed and bits of his blood came spraying out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm not surprised how all this turned out. It is always natural to find someone who likes to torture and humiliate other people turn out to be the biggest cowards themselves!!" Dorothy said her voice beginning to slow down in a dangerous drawl.

"P-pleeaase..."

Dorothy wasn't moved. She stared at the disgusting filth in front of her and thought of only to get rid of it's existance on earth.

"Bastards like you aren't supposed to beg. You're only allowed to roll over and die..." she brought up her broom again.

"Have mercy..." X pleaded in a faint whisper.

"Why?" asked Dorothy calmly, "After all, you didn't show me any. Well then, goodbye, filth!"

"Stop!" Nanashi grabbed the broom in her hands.

"Remember your promise to Ginta Dorothy. You can't kill this piece of shit." Nanshi glanced at X in disgust.

"No matter how much he deserves it..."

Dorothy tugged her broom out of Nanashi's hands angrily. She gave him a death glare that would have melted a flower pot.

"Stay out of this Nanashi! You didn't feel what I felt! The things he did to me...I want to kill this bastard with my own hands! I have to! If I don't, I'll die!" Dorothy cried and once again she prepoared to chop the mangled X.

"No!" Nanashi said softly. "Don't Dorothy-chan! You made a promise to Ginta and I'm not gonna sit back and watch you break that promise to him!"

"Nanashi, get out of the way! This has nothing to do with you!" Dorothy screamed furiously. She hadn't realized it but she was already in tears.

"It does too have something to do with me!!!" Nanashi thundered and his voice echoed throughout the desert.

Dorothy who had never seen Nanashi like this was shocked into silence.

"Look, I don't want you to do this...I know he deserves it but you made a promise to Ginta, whom you claim you love extensively-"

"I do love Ginta and y-"

Nanashi brought his hands up to keep the pink haired witch quiet.

"Just hear me out will ya?" he sighed. "You said you love him, right? And it's going to be extremely hard for me to say this...but, I'm starting to believe you."

Dorothy stared at him in wonder.

"So as the man who lost to Ginta...As the guy who cares about you...I'm begging you to stop...Just stop..." Nanashi's voice shooked slightly as he said his but he went on.

"Just put down that broomstick and let's get the hell out of this shit hole!" Nanashi said and he managed a rather woeful smile.

"He's not even worth it, Dorothy-chan.."

At the sound of her name being spoken so tenderly, Dorothy dropped her broom and just fell to the ground crying her eyes out. Nanashi didn't know it yet, but it wasn't Ginta she loved right that minute, it was him. She felt her whole heart reaching out to him and as her body quivered in her tears, she deeply wished that the thief would just take her into his arms and hold her there. Keep her safe from the rest of the world.

"Hey, there..." Nanashi gently pulled Dorothy into his arms.

"We can't let Ginta see you like this now, can we?" Nanashi joked and even as he did so he felt the green monster in his chest growl in protest.

_I haven't lost to Ginta yet! If it's the last thing I do, I'll win her heart and make her head over heals in love with me!_

Dorothy clutched his shirt tightly.

"And why not?" she pretended to be angry. "Why should I care if Ginta saw me like this, I've finally realized something, thief..."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Hee...hee...Well, you figure it out yourself. Meanwhile can we figure out a way to get out of this..., as you called it, shit hole!?"

Nanashi grinned at the witch.

"No problem, princess."

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567899012345678901234567890

_Mean while, at another place..._

"Gah! What the heck are we supposed to do?" Ginta cried as he began to pull whole chunks of hair out of his head.

Alviss stared at Ginta in annoyance. The goody two shoes had been screaming that line ever since Dorothy and Nanashi were saperated from them.

"Calm down, baka!" Alviss hissed. "You know worrying like that isn't going to bring them back right?"

"Yeah, I know that. But I can't just sit here and do nothing! I've gotta figure out a way to rescue them!" Ginta said as he began to walk back and forth in the restless kind of way all worry warts tend to do when they're worried.

"Ginta, please. Try to calm down." Snow pleaded.

"Snow's right, Ginta.," said Alviss. "If I know Dorothy, she seems to be able to take care of herself pretty well and as for Nanashi...He was the leader of the The Thief Guild Luberia wasn't he? I think they'd be dissapointed in you if they knew you had such little faith in their strenghth."

"So you're saying I should just wait here and do nothing while they're out there doing God knows what!?" Ginta asked angrily. It wasn't in his nature to turn his back on those who needed help.

As if reading his mind Alviss answered him calmly.

"That's exactly what I'm telling to do. Just sit tight and wait for them...They'll be back. You wait and see."

Alviss sounded so confident in they're return that Ginta decided he should have as much faith in them as Alviss did.

Ginta calmed down a bit and he sat on a large stone.

He prayed for they're return.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello you guys! It's been a couple of days since I updated so I thought since I don't have anything to do, I've decided to leave ya'll a treat. **

**Thanks to all reviewers. You know the best thing about posting fics on the internet is receiving reviews from avid readers! It makes everything wothwhile and a lot easier for me to write stuff for ya'll.**

* * *

Dorothy stood up and so did Nanashi. They both smiled sheepishly at each other. It had been a while since Dorothy ever felt like smiling genuinely at Nanashi. The blond girl magnet had made her feel more than once uncomfortable whenever he had came too close or tried to say something. And it all started from that one wonderful, erotic, sensual and very pleasurable kiss they had shared just a night ago.

_Now, that's not really true...You've always felt uncomfortable whenever Nanashi flirted with you...Something like your insides were squirming and your legs turning to jelly..._

The sudden realization came strolling into Dorothy's head without any warning and she found herself blushing a bright scarlet. She quickly turned the other way in hopes that the sexy blond wouldn't catch the blush.

Nanashi felt his mouth twitch a bit at his attempt to stop from smiling. He'd caught the witch staring at him and what's more he'd caught her blushing. The leader of the thief guild felt a surge of hope at this behaviour. Maybe everything wasn't over yet for him. Maybe he'd still have a chance at winning Dorothy's heart even after he'd admitted to losing her out to Ginta.

"So...Are we gonna get out of here or what?" Dorothy asked, she was still looking away from Nanashi.

"Yes, but how will we ever find the others now?" Nanashi asked.

Dorothy felt a vein beginning to pop up at this.

"Why you, BAKA!! How can you say something like that after telling me not to kill that lowly piece of trash and lecturing me on keeping my promise to Ginta and THEN PERSUADING ME TO DROP THE TRASH SO WE CAN GET OUTTA HERE!!" Dorothy yelled at Nanashi who stood there grinning at the witch.

"Ho ho...I only said that so you wouldn't think about killing and maybe so you'd get sidetrack and start thinking about getting the hell outta here!" Nanashi concluded his explanation with a wink. God! Didn't any one else in the entire universe on MAR-heaven knew how to wink as sexily as the way Nanashi did. The guy was so skilled at turning even the most normal movement of the human anatomy into something that could stir up the sexual appetite Dorothy didn't even know she had. At that minute, she felt she wouldn't be satisfied at all if she didn't jump on the sexy thief.

_Nope, not satisfied at all..._Dorothy thought as she saw Nanashi reaching around to adjust his bandanna. The movement caused the muscles in his arms to roll attractively. It immidiately made Dorothy wish she could see his entire body just once more.

This time however, Nanashi didn't see that the pink haired witch was staring (A/N: More like droolling) at him. He took the oppurtunity to gaze at the pink haired witch's body. And what a body it was! Dorothy had the perfect figure, and in Nanashi's opinion, she had the "porpotionate figure" ie. She wasn't too valuptious and she wasn't too scarwny either. Everything curved nicely, her breasts (_Nana: Oh, I like those...)_, her hips _(Nana: Mmmm...Sometimes better)_, her legs _(Nana: Real great to look at on a hot day...__**Me: WTF? What does that have anything to do with anything at all??)**_ and the rest of her as well. Yes, Nanashi came to a conclusion that Dorothy was very very nicely built.

"Had enough fun lookin' around, boyo or are you still not satisfied?" asked Dorothy, her hands on her hips. She saw Nanashi staring at her (of course, after she'd stop drooling at him herself).

Nanashi had the decency to blush. He quickly looked away.

"Sorry 'bout that, witch...Can't really help it though, you are very sexy..." Nanashi mumbled.

Dorothy too blushed at his comment.

"Yeah? Well, you don't have to apolagise" she said "I was kinda looking at your body too..."

Nanashi almost broke his neck when he turned to look at Dorothy. His eyes widened in surprise at hearing those words from Dorothy.

"Yeah?" he immidiately switched from shock-surprised-look to sexy-casanova-look. "Well, which part did you like best, huh, Dorothy-_chan_?" He'd added the 'chan' in an extremely seductive way that made Dorothy want to lay him a god-awful-and-painful-smack upside the head or kiss him until he fainted.

"You figure that out yourself, blondie" she muttered as she felt a rush of blood to her face.

"I like your hips and breasts best," Nanashi said, shocking Dorothy when he said this.

"But the rest of your figure is amazing too. Your body is amazing you know that? Just amazing...The curves on your body are like undulating hills."

Dorothy couldn't come back with a response to this statement quick enough. Since when the hell did Nanashi became so open like that to her before? Okay, so he did call her a hottie when they first met and the thief had never passed a chance to flirt with her. But never in all the time that Dorothy had been friends with Nanashi had she ever heard him be truly honest with her. Not in that very seductive yet honest-to-god way. He had always joked about trivial things; things that weren't too serious like sometimes he'd ask her if she "had wanted to share the bed with him?" or she would like to "spend the rest of her life with him?"...Small things. Things that he had always said in a mischivieous sort of way.

"Well..Uh-I-uh..uhm...um..." Dorothy sputtered as she searched her brain for a something to reply.

"I...Well, I thought you have a cute butt..." Dorothy said and as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she felt like murdering herself.

"My...bottom?" Nanashi asked soberly.

"Mm-hmm."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

A pause came between the two. They hadn't said more than two words but the tension in the air was very apparent.

"Well, uh...Shall we get a move on then?" Dorothy asked in an attempt to break the silence. She made a getsure with her hands.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get out of this place?" he was way glad at the change of subject. Despite the steamy chatter they'd just shared, Nanashi wasn't regreting it just yet. He had felt a secret thrill to think that Dorothy found his body appealing. That's where his chances at getting her were.

Dorothy grinned back at him. Her Broom of Zephyrus was still in hand and she waved it a bit.

"We'll fly of course!" she cried trimphantly.

"Nani???"

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901

Ginta and company had stopped at a small village that were still quite near the spot where they got separated from Dorothy and Nanashi.

Alviss was the one had suggested the stop and the rest of them had agreed.

"Ginta don't forget to describe Dorothy and Nanashi in detail, okay?" Alan sternly told the short little hero.

"Uh, right!" Ginta said and Snow almost giggled at Ginta's face looking all confused. Alviss just rolled his eyes.

"We have to do this so that at least Nanashi and Dorothy will be able to have a clue on where to find us" Alviss reminded Ginta.

The whole group were already in a small post office. Ginta proceeded to the counter in big slow steps while he tried to think of a way to describe Dorothy and Nanashi.

"Welcome to Peachy Village Postal Service, sir. My name is Leona. How may I help you?" said the receptionist politely.

"Uh-right! Well, Alviss told me to write you a letter. The letter that's meant for our friends. You see, they kinda got lost and we thought that this letter would be able to help them. Of course, this letter isn't really here yet because you're the one who has to write it so you'll have to write it!"

Ginta said this in one breath and he seemed really proud too after he fininshed it.

"Come again?" asked the receptionist, clearly bewildered by such a long winded story.

"BAKA! That's not what you're supposed to do!" Jack cried as he landed a fist in Ginta's face.

"Alviss said to describe them, dummy! Not ramble on about stupid stuff!" he whacked Ginta's head and then did a (very bad) male model pose. "I'll do it since you're too stupid!"

"Hey, there, sweet _thang._ Our friends Dorothy and Nanashi got separated from us. So we want you to write them a note in case they ever wandered here."

Leona the receptionist smiled brightly at this.

"Oh, I see!" she said as she began scribbling things down on a piece of paper.

"So in case they ever ask for us, we want you to know what they're like so you won't get confused" Jack continued importantly.

"Okay, well, let's see...Dorothy is really sexy. She's very hot tempered though. She likes to yell a lot and she likes to flirt with Ginta a lot. Of course you know who Ginta is, he's the one you just talked to and we..."

Jack never finished his entance because both Snow and Alan punched him the face.

"That's not what you're supposed to tell her! You're an even bigger idiot than Ginta is!" Alan barked as he landed savage blows on Jack.

"Yes, yes! You baka, you...! That's not what you're supposed to say at all!" Snow screamed in Jack's ear as she smacked him again and again.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DESCRIBE THEM PHYSICALLY!!!!"

"I'm hanging around with a bunch of idiots, aren't I, Belle?" Alviss asked in despair as he watched his idiotic friends smack each other.

"You got that right, Alviss!" Belle said cheerily.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901

_Somewhere else...Drothy and Nanashi were..._

"No, no...Dorothy-chan! Stop! I can't stand it any longer!" Nanshi screamed as his stomach did another awful soumersault.

"Don't be such a fag Nanashi! I'm not going on full speed here!" Dorothy cried back. Both of them were on the witch's broomstick and Nanashi couldn't stand the speed they were going.

"What!? This isn't full speed yet?" he cried in disbelief.

"Hey...We should be going full speed if we want to catch up with the rest of team MAR!" Dorothy said in realisation.

"Hang on, Nanashi! We'll be there before you can say 'mama'!"

Nanashi's heart sank...

"MmmmmaaaaaAAAaaaaammmmmmMAaaaaaaaAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two would-be lovers flew off into the sky at top speed as they searched for their friends.

After a few hours of flying and five minute time outs (so Nanashi could throw up), they saw a small village in the distance.

"Nana...Let's go there. For all we know, Ginta and the rest might be there!" Dorothy whispered to Nanashi.

"I see your point. Well, let's give it a shot." Nanashi said with approval.

Dorothy leaned back into her broomstick and kicked off. They landed in the village and once they were on the ground Nanashi began thrashing all over it.

"Glorious land!" he sighed affectionately at the handfuls of soil in his fists.

"Grow up, drama king!" Dorothy giggled and she quickly spotted a post office.

Peachy Village Postal Service it readon the front of the small building.

Dorothy entered it only to find her teammates squabling over something. Nanashi was close behind her.

"Looks like we've found them, witch..." Nanashi said in amusement.

"Yeah...Looks like we did..." Dorothy said with smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for some spelling errors! I'm not used to this microsoft word my aunt's got at her home. But I hope you like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi1 Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Sorry! But I have been very lazy and it's my entire fault. Forgive me, kay? Pleeeeeaase?? Anyway, please forgive me if you guys read on and discover a couple of crossovers. Mostly it's all Naruto. It's not really a big crossover just a little bit!**

**Characters from Naruto you might find: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.**

After they were rejoined with their friends, Dorothy and Nanashi felt like nothing seemed to have happen. Everything went back to normal except that now Nanashi and Dorothy seemed to keep away from each other. Alviss noticed that they would act civil enough when they did bump into each other but no one could deny that both of them would always blush and avoid eye contact. Alviss, Alan and Snow had noticed all of this (don't think about Ginta and Jack. They're idiots remember?). They wondered if something had happened between the two during the time they had gotten separated from the rest of the party. Apparently, something did…

"Hey, Al-chan," Snow tentatively whispered into Alviss's ear. He was taller than her so she had to stand on the tips of her toes and even then Alviss had to bend his head slightly.

"What's up with Nanashi and Dorothy?"

Alviss shifted his eyes across the street. They were currently walking in a town and they were walking in a market. Snow had suggested that it would be best if they stocked up a bit of food instead of eating at restaurants all the time. The bills were getting quite expensive as most of the males in MAR had rather large appetites. Alviss remembered that both Dorothy and Snow had also agreed that it would have been better if they all camped out at a few places instead of getting in an inn.

At the moment, Alviss noticed that Dorothy was walking ahead of all of them but Nanashi seemed to be fixated with Dorothy's butt.

Alviss smirked knowingly when he saw this.

"Looks like they've got a bit of thing going on…," he muttered.

Snow raised an eyebrow and followed Alviss's gaze.

Was Nanashi staring? And at Dorothy too? Whoa! It looked like something was definitely happening between the two. They didn't seem to want anyone to find out about it though. Snow wondered why Dorothy had denied everything when she caught them kissing a week ago. Perhaps nothing had happened yet…Maybe things only started when they were separated.

Suddenly a girl clad in a mini skirt that was as short as can be and a super tight itty-bitty tank top came simpering up to Nanashi.

Said male smiled at the girl but he didn't look particularly interested. Alviss thought he wasn't at all putting on any of his moves on her. This meant that the man must really be falling hard for the fierce witch.

'Interesting…' Alviss thought as he saw Dorothy turn to face the pair that was Nanashi and a flirty random girl.

Dorothy looked like she was about to commit a murder as she glared daggers, spears, swords and every other sharp weapon at the sexy girl. Her anger went another notch up when she watched the girl trail her hand on Nanashi's arm seductively. She didn't realize that she was being jealous of a stupid flirty girl over Nanashi; the guy she…well, she didn't hate him but it certainly wasn't love…Or was it?

'Gah! It is so hard to think…' Dorothy thought but she could feel that at the back of her mind it wasn't anything that required thinking. This was, in fact, one of the simplest things on earth.

Her train of thought, however, was completely shattered when she saw the stupid girl wrap her arms around Nanashi; clinging to the man as if he was her own boy toy or something.

That was when the green monster in Dorothy's chest growled viciously. How dare this stupid smutty girl touch _her_ Nanashi? How dare she claim that gorgeous blond haired, green eyed piece of eye candy hers when he was Dorothy's?

Dorothy immediately had a mental image of herself going up to Nanashi and yank the girl away from him only to claim him hers with a really looooooooooooong kiss,. Yes, that, followed by a really long session in bed where she'd be able to see that beautiful body in all it's glory again.

It took Dorothy a second to snub out the furry little green monster that was growling and barking cuss-words at the girl. She couldn't even believe that she had been thinking like that and about Nanashi too! What the hell was wrong with her? True, she had kept her distance with the blond thief but that was only because of that weird fluttery feeling she felt whenever he was near. Her feelings were…jumbled up into a huge pile of uncertain mush and she couldn't tell whether she liked him or loved him or hated him.

Dorothy thought what she felt for Nanashi was just pure lust; just nothing but pleasures of the flesh. She did, she supposed with a heavy heart, that she cared for him as a friend too but did her affections stopped only there. Ginta was still her top love interest though. To fall in love with Ginta would've been so much better than in love with Nanashi. Ginta was a sweet innocent who didn't look twice at a woman and Nanashi was this big huge idiot who chased women all over the place. Well, Nanashi was an idiot! What did he see in that girl anyway? Pink hair, in Dorothy's opinion, wasn't too uncommon after all. There was that girl once; who said she came form a village called Konoha. Her name was Haruno Sakura and there was also that stupid kid called Milfeulle or something like that. That one claimed she belonged to some lame group called Galaxy Angels or was it Fleshy angels. No matter what it was, it proved the point that pink haired girls were far more common than magenta haired girls. Ugh! Even saying it felt plain weird…

But before she could do anything, Dorothy watched with resentful eyes as Nanashi was being dragged away by the girl.

She cursed the girl and Nanashi. Why was he so controlled by his fucking libido that any girl that came simpering his way would be good enough. Damn the man for being so god damn sexy!

Snow appeared beside Dorothy so suddenly she jumped a bit in surprise. She had not sensed the girl's presence as she was too busy cursing Nanashi.

"Wow. Looks like he's got himself quite a catching this time…" Snow said, eyeing the girl casually as she and Nanashi turned into a corner.

Dorothy's eye twitched in fury at the words she heard. Quite a catch? 'I think not!'

"Yeah, well, she looks like some fucked up flamingo…" Dorothy snarled silently. The pink haired witch made an abrupt turn and picked up a pace as she headed in some unknown direction. Unfortunately for her, Snow had heard her snarl and was mentally doing a small victory dance. 

The small princess skipped up alongside Dorothy.

"Oooh! Looks like someone's jealous!" she chirped happily.

Dorothy flashed her a look that would have melted a plant but the princess took no notice.

"I'm NOT jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous of a freaky flamingo gone wrong in the head and some dumb blonde who's nothing but a man whore!"

Dorthy stopped in front of a flower shop and Snow skidded to a halt beside her. Truth be told, neither of hem knew why they chose to stop at a flavor shop in the first place. As far as they were concerned they didn't need flowers to fight with the Chess Pieces.

A plant nearby caught Dorothy's eye and in her blind rage she thought the flowers were magenta in color (though they were really purple).

Dorothy made a grab at it and the plant gave her this pathetic sort of look. A look like a poor thing that knew it was about to be brutally wrenched out of the earth. Dorothy did just that and she bared her teeth and claws as she tore the plant into little pieces. Snow just stepped back in alarm. She'd never seen anyone act this crazy before.

"Err…Dorothy maybe you shouldn't…" Snow tried saying but the Kaldea witch was too absorbed in destroying the plant.

She made a sound in her throat that sounded like a deep growl and kept slashing the plant with her "claws". Bits and pieces of green and purple were flying in a million different directions.

That was when the shop keeper; a young blond girl cried out at both Dorothy and Snow.

"Oi! What in hell do you think you're doing there, little missy!?" she cried, her high ponytail swishing around her as she tossed her head back.

"Nobody does that to my plants or my name isn't Ino Yamanaka!"

Dorothy stopped her actions but instead of apologizing she hissed at the shopkeeper instead.

"Damn…I'm goin' off!" she muttered in anger as she whipped up her broomstick, hopped on it and flew off.

The shopkeeper, Ino, turned her head and glared at Snow.

"What?" Snow squeaked.

"She didn't pay for it! That plant was 39 Ryo so _you_; her friend, better pay up now or I'll set The Akatsukis on ya!"

Snow's sweat dropped then.

"Aheh he he…Sorry 'bout that. Here you go," Snow laughed nervously but inside she cursed Dorothy like hell.

'Damn that bloody witch. Getting_ me_ to pay up for her stupid mess!'

Snow handed Ino the money and quickly dashed off some where else.

"What was that all about, Ino-chan?" asked a young boy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail that stuck up making him look like a pineapple.

"I dunno, Shika-kun…But let's just get back to what we were doing just now, shall we?" Ino asked seductively. She wiggled her hips at Shikamaru.

"Where were we? Hmm, I think it was right…here!" and he cupped her breast with his hand.

"Ah! Anata! Please don't stop!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a long long loooong time! Please forgive me. I hadn't realized how fast the time flew and I was already thrown into college! I did leave a note in my profile explaining that I might not be able to update as frequently. I'm very sorry. I did wish I could just sit at a computer and write and read fanfiction all day long but that is not possible. College life has been very exhausting and although it is still fun I find that I don't have enough time to update my fics. I'm so sorry. **

**Thank you to those who keep supporting me! I'm very grateful. And to those who reviewed me, know that I read your reviews but I just didn't have the time to reply. **


End file.
